


Handsome and Faceless

by princeawful



Category: Angst - Fandom, Borderlands, Raw - Fandom, TFTBL - Fandom, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom, emotional - Fandom, tell tale games, trauma - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeawful/pseuds/princeawful
Summary: Intrusive thoughts get to Handsome Jack it’s too much to handle at the moment when we doesn’t have Rhys to lean on.





	Handsome and Faceless

Jack really isn't the type to show emotions to often, or vulnerability. But this has kind of changed since he fell for- no no Handsome Jack doesn't fall for anyone they fall for him. The CEO won't admit it but he completely fell for Rhys the moment he saw him, it was like a spark ignited in his heart. Well now Jack and Rhys had parted ways for the night and now Jack is alone with his thoughts in his giant penthouse on Helios. Jack let's out a sigh and closes the door behind himself. "Ugh.." He rubs the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, slumping against the door. After a moment he stands up straight again and makes his way to the bedroom. Once he gets there sets his bag down on the floor then stretches. His back cracks loudly and he groans. "Mmngh.." Jack sighs again and starts to take his shirt off. He tosses the shirt somewhere and his eyes wander to the bed, still unmade from last night and he can see an indent of where Rhys had laid. Jack can't help but smile a little and blush under his mask. "Agh cupcake..why're you so damn cute." He shook his head at the thought of Rhys's face, how he looked when he was asleep, so peaceful and precious. He couldn't bare the thought of anyone getting their hands on his little PA. The CEO grit his teeth and let out a low growl, balling his hands into fists. He tried to shake the thought, relaxing his hands and reaching up to take off his mask. He sets it on the nightstand and grumbles. Jack sheds the rest of his clothes then heads into the bathroom for a shower. While rising out the shampoo in his hair, his mind starts to wander more about Rhys and how important he is to him and how if someone would ever have hurt Rhys, he'd skin them alive and rip their throat out. His mind really hated him because now he starts to think about if Rhys were to betray or leave him just like the countless others Jack had given his heart and trust too. He cursed as some conditioner got in his eyes. "Fuck" he closes his eyes tight and tears up a little. "FUCK GODDAMMIT!" He huffs, rising the remaining soap out of his hair then looking up to rinse it from his eyes. After the burning had stopped he turns the water off and steps out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist. He lets out a heavy exhale and sniffles, his eyes red and puffy from getting soap in them..or crying? no..Handsome Jack doesn't cry. Never. Jack feels a bit shaky and a tear rolls down his cheeks as his thoughts get to be too much to handle. "Shit.." He grits his teeth, and buries his face in his hands. "G-Goddammit.." He sniffles and more tears come pouring out, he hates when his mind does this, it's just so broken sometimes he can't just keep shoving all the thoughts away. Meanwhile Rhys remembered that he left something at Jack's place. And having been dating for so long Jack had gave him a key. Rhys turns the key and walks in, taking the key out and closing the door behind him. "Hmm.." It seemed really quiet...too quiet. "Jack? Hello?" He walks in, looking around for the older man. "Guess I should've told him I was coming." "No, he has to be here.." He mumbles to himself as he walks towards the bedroom. He pops his head in the door way that's slightly open. "Jack?" Rhys says quietly but audible. Jack freezes in fear, tears still streaming down his flushed cheeks, looking like a total reck. Rhys starts walking in the room, seeing that the light is on in the bathroom so Jack must be in there. "Hey Jack I left something here and I was wonder-" He opens the bathroom door a bit and his eyes fall onto the CEO sitting on the floor curled up and shaking. "J-Jack..?" He approaches him slowly and kneels down next to him. "Jack what's the matter?" The older man sniffles and looks up at Rhys's face, smiling a bit. "Hey, kitten" Rhys reaches out and cups one of Jack's cheeks running his thumb over the part of the scar that reaches down to his cheek, he's seen Jack with his mask off before but it's been ages it always keeps him in awe. The older man nuzzles into his touch and closes his eyes. "I missed you." Rhys is still very much speechless, he has never seen Handsome Jack this vulnerable..nobody on the face of the entire galaxy has. The younger man carefully sits down on Jack's lap, straddling the other. The vulnerable looking CEO immediately wraps himself around Rhys, burying his face in his shoulder and inhaling. "Hmmm" he sniffles quietly and rubs Rhys's back. The younger man places soft kisses on the side of Jack's head. "I've missed you too, Jack." He cards his fingers through Jack's wet hair. "I love you. I love you so so much. Jack, I love you." The older man squeezes Rhys tightly, pulling him closer. "I love you too, sweetheart." He kisses Rhys's neck lightly, face still flushed he can feel the roughness of Jack's scar grazing against his own skin. He kisses the top of the older mans head and rubs his thumb over the nape of his neck. "Jack, Hey, cmon lookit me." Jack pulls him closer and whines a bit, shaking his head. Rhys pats his back and coos. "Sshh it's okay Jack I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Now cmon and look up." Jack hesitantly lifts his head to look up at the younger man and blinks. "Yeah cupcake?" Rhys cups both his cheeks and plants a kiss on Jack's lips. The older man leans into the kiss closing his eyes, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. Rhys pulls back a bit, resting his forehead on Jack's. "I'm here Jack, I won't go I promise." The CEO starts to get up, with his little PA in his arms, not once loosing his grip on him and makes his way out of the bathroom. Rhys grunts and tightens his grip on the other. "Mnh." The PA blushes slightly and nuzzles into his boyfriend's neck. "You're gonna be the death of me, Kid." Jack lays Rhys on the bed and smiles, his eyes scanning over his PA's body. "You're so pretty." A hint of pink creeps it way onto Rhys's cheeks, he looks up at the older man's face. "Jack. Can you tell me what's the matter?" Rhys sits up on the bed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Nothing's the matter, Rhysie." Jack chuckles, leaning down a bit to unbutton Rhys's shirt. "Jack. Please." The CEO gets all the buttons undone and slips his PA's shirt off, tossing it somewhere. Jack grunts, slightly acknowledging what the younger man said and goes to work on getting the youngers pants off. Rhys raises his voice a little and puts his hand over Jack's own. "JAck." The older man looks up at his boyfriend, he has already gotten his pants down to his knees. "Hm?" Jack's face looks recked from crying but also dusted with lust. "J-Jack" Rhys's voice cracks and he try's to hold back tears. "t-tell me what's wrong..J-Jack please..I've n-never seen you like this" tears start streaming down Rhys's face and he shakes. "J-Jaack please.." he pulls him closer and sobs into his chest. "K-Kitten no don't cry I'm fi-" Jack sits up on the bed and brings Rhys into his arms who is now sobbing. He rubs his back and coos. "Shh shh Rhysie I'm sorry you had to see me like this I never let anyone do it was just an accident I'm so sorry." He kisses the top of the smaller mans head. "D-Don't be sorry you selfish asshole.." Rhys clings onto the other man tightly and sniffles. "J-just tell me why you were crying..you can't keep hiding Jack." The CEO sighs and runs his fingers through Rhys's hair. "Just my mind playing tricks on me I guess..it kinda got to me this time..being with you has kinda made me soft you know..." "I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you getting hurt or something like that.." He chuckles a bit and smiles down at Rhys. "I'm gonna be okay, Babe." The younger man looks up at the other and sniffles, knowing that that's a lie but he just accepts it and sighs. "Do you promise?" Rhys glares. Jack presses a kiss onto his PA's forehead. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Jack having a very hard exterior but once he falls in-love and trusts someone deeply I feel as if he becomes extremely needy.  
> ( p.s. I originally wrote this piece on July 9th 2016 at 11:59pm and I decided not to edit and keep it in its orginal form )


End file.
